Just Some Minor Tension
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Around each other there lethal, but once in each others arms they melt. Its the night before the games and Clove rages out when she hears Cato making deals with District one. He confronts her, but its not the deal she's mad about, its Cato flirting with blondie from one. There not together so why should she care? "Consider this us not being together"


**3rd story for HG. Third times the charm? **

**Rated T for swearing, aggression and sexual tension. **

Clove had stomped into her room screaming as she slammed the door shut. It was the night before the games, she had just finished the last bit of training she was allowed before she was sent off into her death. Or in the other case, everybody else's death. She grabbed a glass vase from her nightstand and threw it at the wall, letting it shatter against the wall, pieces flying everywhere. She threw open the drawers of her dresser, picking one up and slamming it down on the ground, breaking into wood pieces. She let out another scream, letting it ripple though the building. She bet the top floor of the building could hear her, but she didn't care. She slammed her foot down on top of the already broken drawer, crumbling more under the weight of her foot.

Nobody had dared to enter her room. The workers knew people sometimes did this the night before the games, as it was a traumatic event for some. But she wasn't screaming because she was going into the games tomorrow. She was screaming because of Cato. Cato her district partner. She and him had something going on for a while, but it was never serious. But now just after training before she left she had saw him talking with district one, overhearing about working together in the games.

Clove threw her hairbrush at the mirror it shattering her reflection as it fell in sharp pieces. She was just starting to make dents in her wall with her foot, when the door burst open, revealing Cato.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at her.

"It's called anger removal" she said as she rammed her foot into the wall her foot going right though.

"Why do you need anger removal?" he asked as she yanked her foot out of the wall brushing the dust off of her.

"So I don't use it to kill you in the arena tomorrow" she said as she walked off brushing past him towards the door. But he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to facing him.

"Why would you need to kill me?" he asked gleaming looks from his eyes that were laid down on her.

"Because if I kill you, you won't get me killed" she said as shoved him off of her. She stood a few feet away from him her arms crossed over her chest, ready for the kill.

"How am I going to get you killed?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious.

She scoffed at him as she pulled her hair out of her pony. Letting her long black hair fall down surrounding her face. "If your making deals with one, you sure as hell will"

"I'm making deals with one, to keep us alive!" he shouted at her. "The more allies we have, the less people we have of killing us"

"No, no,no,no" she said. "I don't need allies as I can keep myself alive, without your help thank you every much"

He scoffed at her remark as he to crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yes and I'll remember to say that at your funeral"

Clove stomped past him to leave but he caught her arm and spun her around for her to face him. "But that's not the only reason your mad is it?" he said questioning her. "Maybe it has to do with a certain blond from one"

"Your insane" she said as she pushed off of him standing just a few feet away.

"No I'm not. I know you Clove. I know how your mind works. I know you get jealous when you see another girl around me. I just can't help it I'm that good looking" he said giving her a award winning smirk.

"Typical you. Always turning everything back around on you. Maybe that is why she has a thing for you, because your full of yourself!" she screamed back at him as she took one of the pieces of wood from the drawer she smashed and slammed it against the window above her bed. The glass shattering and falling into tiny pieces all around her bed and floor.

"Ha so you do admit your jealous that blondie has a thing for me!" he yelled taking a step closer to her, but not to close as she still had the wood board in her hand.

"I never said that!" she yelled over top of his voice as she threw the wood into the corner of her room.

"But you know its true right? Don't you? You can't deny it yourself" he said putting a hand up as he took another step closer.

"Why would I ever be jealous of a little blonde bitch who throws herself and her boobs at you?"

"Because you wish you could be her" he said simply.

Her anger went full scale. "Why would I ever want to be a little blonde thing that is going to get killed in the first twenty seconds of the game tomorrow!"

"Because it means I would be hitting on"he said dryly.

Clove rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust, he really was making a fool of himself. "Hitting on me? Cato if I don't recall you were hitting on me before the little witch walked in the door"

"That's exactly what I'm taking about, that's the reason your mad. That I was hitting on her and not you" he got exactly what he needed out of her.

Clove was speechless for the first time in her life. He got her to say exactly what he needed to. He knew the reason why she was so pissed, he just wanted her to say it herself and stop denying everything. She stuttered for a few seconds before finally saying something.

"I don't want you hitting on her anymore. Any girl for that fact" she stood proud and strong her green eyes glowing almost like a cat as her black hair fell in waves along her slim face and back.

He knew exactly where this was going. "And why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't like it and you know it"

"But were not together" he said smirking.

"I don't care if were together or not. If your going to be hitting on anybody it will be me" she said as she walked up to him so close that there body's were touching.

"And what happens if I do?"

"You know what will happen if you do" she whispered leaning her face in closer to his.

"Consider this us not being together" he whispered back before crashing his lips down onto hers. This was the first time the two of them had really any physical contact with each other. Her cold lips met his hot fierce ones and together they were in sync there lips moving the exact same.

Cato's hand dropped down from her face to her her lips so he could push them together getting as close as they physically could be. She pulled back to catch her breath as he slid off her shirt leaving her in a black bra. He kissed her lips again and started making a trail of them down her throat and to her neck. He sucked there as she ran her hands though his blonde hair.

He pulled back just as a hickey was starting to form and went back to her lips. Clove could slowly but surely feel herself starting to get heated and Cato was already ahead of her in that department.

"Maybe we should stop" she said between breaths and there tongues being mashed together.

"Why? We could die tomorrow" he said.

"Your right" she said quickly as they went back. Slowly but surley Cato's shirt came off and she felt all the muscle from sixteen years of training.

Clove knew exactly where this was headed and she wasn't scared, she was happy it was happening especially if she was going to die tomorrow in the games. She was also happy it was with Cato. The guy that she also fought with, laughed with, and the guy she volunteered with.

Just before the pants came off Cato said on more thing to her.

"Consider this us being together" and then it was done.

Around each other there lethal, but once in each others arms they melt.

**Review for me guys :) xoxo**


End file.
